Platinum 9 DISC
|producer = Tsunku |length = |Last = COVER YOU 1st Cover Album (2008) |Next = Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 4th Best Album (2009) |Single1 = Kanashimi Twilight |Single2 = Onna ni Sachi Are |Single3 = Mikan |Single4 = Resonant Blue |Single5 = Naichau Kamo }} Platinum 9 DISC (プラチナ ９ DISC) is Morning Musume's 9th album, released approximately two years after their previous album, SEXY 8 BEAT. It was released on March 18, 2009 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition comes with a bonus DVD. Tracklist CD #SONGS #Resonant Blue (リゾナント ブルー) #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう?; If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) #Take off is now! - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #Naichau Kamo (泣いちゃうかも; I Might Cry) #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (私の魅力に 気付かない鈍感な人; The Insensitive Person Who Didn't Notice My Charm) - Mitsui Aika #Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ; Around and Jump!) - Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, and Linlin #Mikan (みかん; Mandarin) #Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #It's You - Michishige Sayumi #Onna ni Sachi Are (女に 幸あれ; Good Luck, Girls) #Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに; At the End of Unrequited Love) - Kamei Eri #Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト; Sorrowful Twilight) Limited Edition DVD #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Takahashi Ai Ver.)" (泣いちゃうかも　（ｆｅａｔｕｒｉｎｇ　高橋愛 Ｖｅｒ．）) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Niigaki Risa Ver.)" (新垣里沙) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Kamei Eri Ver.)" (亀井絵里) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Michishige Sayumi Ver.)" (道重さゆみ) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Tanaka Reina Ver.)" (田中れいな) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Kusumi Koharu Ver.)" (久住小春) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Mitsui Aika Ver.)" (光井愛佳) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Junjun Ver.)" (ジュンジュン) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Linlin Ver.)" (リンリン) #"Naichau Kamo (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (「Ｈｅｌｌｏ！　Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ　２００９　Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ ワンダフルハーツ公演～革命元年～」より」) #"Renai Revolution 21 (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (恋愛レボリューション２１) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi (Uncredited) *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki (Uncredited) Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu (Last album) *8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Concert Performances #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ - Sato Masaki #* Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #* Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ #Guru Guru JUMP #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Kusumi Koharu with Morning Musume #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi solo, and Abe Natsumi with Nakazawa Yuko #SONGS #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #It's You #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Take off is now! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Kataomoi no Owari ni #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ Album Information #SONGS #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Resonant Blue #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #*Programming: Yuasa Koichi, Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Strings: Daisensei Shitsuya Strings #*Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Morning Musume #Take off is now! #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, #*Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #Naichau Kamo #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kusumi Koharu #*Vocals: Mitsui Aika (main vocal) #Guruguru JUMP #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Linlin #*Vocals: Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, and Linlin #Mikan #Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #*Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #It's You #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi #*Vocals: Michishige Sayumi (main vocal) #Onna ni Sachi Are # Kataomoi no Owari ni #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko #*Vocals: Kamei Eri (main vocal) #Kanashimi Twilight Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 19,143 (As of April 19, 2009) Trivia *This was Takahashi Ai's first studio album and third overall album as the group`s leader. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: SONGS, Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?, Take off is now!, Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito, Guruguru JUMP, Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu, It's You, Kataomoi no Owari ni cs:Platinum 9 DISC Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2009 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:4th Generation Albums In